Di's Oneshot Gallery
by Diana Lily
Summary: A series of oneshots relating to nothing in particular. Always in progress. Rated per chapter.


**Hello! I saw a picture by WingsOfMorphius on DeviantART and had to do this. It's the cover for the story. I wondered how he did that (considering a voice change doesn't really come with being Danny Phantom except for a tiny echo) and this story sprang up out of my boredom.**

**Allie: Plus she writes oneshots to get ideas for new chapters.**

**Diana: Yeah, that too. So, I don't own Danny Phantom or the picture. Those rights go to Butch Hartman and WingsOfMorphius, respectively. I might turn this into a oneshot gallery, since I've got more ideas for drabbles. Anyway, read on!**

**Title: Making your Exes Cry**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor and Romance (There's some DxS in here, but it's mostly the friendship stuff. At least at the beginning.)**

Daniel Fenton-Phantom was generally a happy-go-lucky sort of person. Few things broke him out of his slightly cocky, yet lovably clueless and naive attitude. Those things consisted of threats to his family and friends. This was one of those times. This threat was not to his family, or any of his guy friends. This threat was to _Sam_.

Well, not really. He thought it was a threat, because he was highly jealous when it came to guys and Sam, even if he did deny it. This threat was named Elliot. He had broken Sam's heart by lying to her and pretending to be a Hungarian exchange student named Gregor. Then, when rejected, he ran off and flirted with a few cheerleaders. This had placed the belief in Sam that no guy actually liked her. Danny, while not admitting to his feelings, called her pretty by accident. While this cheered Sam up, she thought he was just trying to make her feel better, and had been hiding out in her room for most of that weekend. This worried Danny, as well as Tucker, but Danny was going insane with worry and had no idea why. **(Danny's so clueless. It's adorable.)** So, being Danny, he went to go check on her.

Her parents weren't around, as they were at some sort of fancy party that they couldn't force Sam to attend, and Sam's grandmother Ida, who approved of Danny, was the only one home besides servants. She let him go right up to Sam's room.

"Don't come back down 'til she's in a better mood!" Ida called after him, sparking an almost unnoticable smile on his face. He knocked on Sam's dark violet door.

"Sam? You in there?" He asked. He heard a tiny sniffle that most wouldn't hear before Sam responded.

"Go away Danny, I want to be alone." You could hear that she'd been crying in her voice. Danny didn't hesitate to phase through the door after seeing that it was locked. He crossed his arms and frowned at her for only a moment before seeing her smothering her face in her pillow, which was wet with tears. His expression softened instantly.

"Sam, what's wrong? I'm worried about you." He paused before amending. "So is Tucker." She looked up at him, her mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick all smeared.

"I thought I told you to go away." He smirked at her.

"Did you honestly think that would stop me? Locked doors mean nothing." She sighed.

"I kinda figured as much, but a girl can dream, can't she?" Danny laughed, then got serious again.

"Sam, what's wrong? I just want to help you. I'm not leaving 'til you tell me. Plus, your grandma told me not to leave until you're in a better mood." Sam cracked a faint smile.

"Sounds like Grandma all right. Alright, I'll tell you, since you won't leave me alone 'til I do. It's just... the whole thing with Elliot. It seems like the only guys who can like me are lying frauds. I'm just confused." Danny's eyes glowed a poisonous shade of green, his fists clenched and shaking.

"That little..." Danny calmed down a little, his eyes back to blue, before continuing. "He's simply a jerk who played with your emotions. Believe me Sam, not all the guys who would like you are like that." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

_'Is he saying... no, he's just trying to cheer me up.' _Sam thought to herself. Despite her denial, Danny actually was saying that. At least inside. Danny continued speaking, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Besides, I'll make him pay." His eyes flashed neon green, a devilish smirk on his face.

**(This is a line break. Please read on as we skip some time and go places.)**

Elliot Richmond had indeed moved back to Michigan since the incident with the Guys in White. Of course, now he was going under the name of Antoine Roux, as he was trying to pick up a girl who had a thing for French guys. He was thinking of ways to trick a girl into dating him when he got a call on his cell phone from an unrecognized number. He answered, unaware of what was to come.

"Is this Elliot?" A deep, slightly menacing baritone asked. Elliot raised a brow warily.

"Yes... Who is this?" He heard a dark laugh on the other end of the line, and he shuddered.

"You don't need to know that. Does the name Sam Manson mean anything to you, _Gregor?_" As a matter of fact, no. The name gave vague recollections, and memories of being chased by missiles and ghosts, but he never bothered to remember the girls he'd asked out. The mention of his former alias, however, caught his attention. He had a sudden recollection, of a sorta pretty Goth girl, friends with a techno-loser and a loser with a little crush on the Goth. That brought worse memories. Like a white-haired ghost and guys in white suits who shot at the ghost as well as him. He shuddered at how that turned out.

"The weird Goth chick? Friends with a tech-loser, lives in a town that gets constantly attacked by ghosts? Yeah." He heard a menacing growl on the other end that made him turn pale as a sheet.

"That 'weird Goth chick' is the one girl you weren't allowed to double-cross." The voice got filled with anger and a weird sort of joy. "_There are fates worse than death, you know. Want to see them for yourself?_"(1) Elliot whimpered a little bit.

"W-w-what d-did I even d-d-do? I-I'm s-s-sorry!" The other end laughed coldly.

"You broke her heart. You can't do that. You. Will. Pay. I know where you live, and you won't survive there long." The phone call cut off almost immediately, leaving Elliot a whimpering mess.

**(Now back to Danny and Sam.)**

In Sam's room, you see Danny... shuddering with laughter on the floor. Sam was lying on her back on her bed, laughing her head off. Danny's laughter gradually lessened to quiet snickers, and he was finally able to speak.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Danny said, his voice normal. Sam nodded slowly, then looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, that jerk got what he deserved, but how did you make your voice sound like that? It sounded kinda like..."

"Dan? I know. Technically, we were once the same person. Me. And he's apparently my "Dark Side"." Danny spat with contempt. "I can mimic his voice, much like he can mimic mine." Sam nodded, then looked a little worried.

"You aren't really going to hurt him, are you?" Sam asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Of course not. I'd never use my powers on a human. Well, except to humiliate Dash. But not often." Sam chuckled a little, then thought of something he said earlier.

"You know how you said that the guys who would like me aren't all jerks? What did you mean by that?" Danny blushed bright red in response. He knew that he liked Sam. He'd figured it out when he was talking to Elliot, because of how furious he became when Elliot insulted her. He never wanted anyone to hurt her like that ever again. But he, still being a clueless wonder, believed that she did not feel the same way and didn't want to ruin their friendship. So, he did what anyone would do. He covered up with a lie.

"I know you Sam. You'd never allow a jerk to get that close to you. Elliot was a really good liar. Otherwise, it'd never happen." Sam sighed. She had hoped that he meant that he liked her, but that'd never happen. Danny was so clueless.

_'I just wish I could say it...'_ Danny and Sam thought in unison. Sam gave a small smile.

"Well, I think you're allowed to leave now. I'm in a better mood now. Grandma should let you down now." Danny chuckled a bit.

"So, are you going to be leaving your room anytime soon? There's a showing of Dead Teacher 1 through 6." Sam smiled.

"Sure." And the lovebirds went to the theater, still clueless to the other.

**Hello! That (1) was what Danny said in the picture. I feel like the ending was kinda weak. **

**Allie: It was.**

**Diana: -_-' Shut it. Anyway, what did you think? I have more oneshot ideas that should be up fairly soon. Review for a virtual box of FrootLoops with Vlad on the cover! ~Di**


End file.
